the_vargas_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Moxy-Chan Has A Job/Transcript
Mesca: Good Morning Hoppy! Hoppy: Ugh! What is it? Mesca: Aw come on hoppy. tell me what's wrong? (Hoppy wasn't happy about something) Hoppy: I have a problem about during the night shift as a punishment. for not giving Fuji to meeting LG Stylo 5 Girl as a best friends. Moxy-Chan: Hi Mesca! Mesca: Oh Hi Moxy-Chan! Moxy-Chan: We came have breakfast now? Mesca: uh huh? Moxy-Chan: Sometimes we have to do with us.... Hoppy: Bruh. i had go with Fuji. Fuji: And Hoppy, what are you doing? I thought you were suppose to be here Hoppy: Uhh.. i feel so tired for like 10 hours. Fuji: I think you just take a nap without nightmares. Kiibo: I agree with my sweetie Fuji. Hoppy: that was such a dumb message for no reason. i mean it's a joking. (hoppy went home) Fuji: Since Hoppy went home, Luckly Moxy-Chan, i want you to do with a phone call. (gives moxy-chan a phone) And you got a job at Italian Restaurant! Moxy-Chan: Thank you! thank you fuji! i got a job i got a job. Mesca: You sure did Moxy-Chan (when moxy-chan gets the job while she used on the phone) Moxy-Chan: OMG! I can't believe i got a job. (rings the phone call) Moxy-Chan: YAY! Phone call. Yes! (moxy-chan gets a phone in a call) (In Isabella Vargas's call: is this the Italian Restaurant?) Moxy-Chan: Actually! That's Moxy-Chan! (2nd rings the phone call) Moxy-Chan: Oh boy theirs a 2nd call. (Moxy-Chan gets a phone to call) (In Isabelle Vargas's call: Haven't seen this restaurant before? Moxy-Chan: No! It's suppose to be here. (3rd rings the call now) Moxy-Chan: Oh My God! it's 3rd call. now let's see... (M-C gets the phone to answer the call) (In CKG's call: Is that a restaurant here?) Moxy-Chan: WELL! THAT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE NOW! Well JK. Fuji: Umm... Moxy-Chan. That's the name of the resturant. remember? LG Stylo 5 Girl: What International is going on? I had to know about to show you. I have a Purple mask here, Orange Gloves with white stripes. and that's it. Can you both explain this? Fuji: (Feels Lonely) Maybe.... Their is no way to go away though the internet. Moxy-Chan: I have an idea. how about to know about this. Fuji: Sure. LG Stylo 5 Girl: Actually, you both know that, it seens like it's getting cold. (LG Stylo 5 Girl been sad) LG Stylo 5 Girl: this is getting me depression when i see this.... :( Fuji: (GASP) That's it! I knew this time. Moxy-Chan just doing the phone calls. it's like happens to gladys. but it's different. (Fuji feels happy along with Moxy-Chan) Moxy-Chan: IK. that's why just be like it. Fuji: i can't wait for get a another one LG Stylo 5 Girl: That was cool! I know that will feel like i had to prepare to be here :) (LG Stylo 5 was excited) Fuji: I knew she will go at this one. meanwhile, i will tell Hoppy to get a work tommorow at afternoon. Fuji: I'm probably gonna go home now. Bye. Moxy-Chan and LG Stylo 5 Girl: See ya! Moxy-Chan: I'm just gonna continue my shift at Italian Restaurant. (After Moxy-Chan's shift...) Sacred Magic: Hey Moxy-Chan! I heard that you got a job. Moxy-Chan: I know! I actually did good so far! Kilauea-Chan: Did I just hear that you got a job Moxy-Chan? Moxy-Chan: That's right! I got a job at an Italian Restaurant! Kilauea-Chan: Nice! Shang-Yu: Wow! Nice to hear! Kiibo: Yup! Peanut Butter-Chan: Hi Moxy-Chan! So you got a job huh? Moxy-Chan: Yes I did Peanut Butter-Chan! I'm a customer service provider at an Italian Restaurant! Peanut Butter-Chan: Nice to hear. (yawns) I'm gonna get to bed now... Goodnight! Moxy-Chan: Goodnight Peanut Butter-Chan! Kilauea-Chan: Yeah. I'm about to head home and get some rest. Kiibo: Me too. Shang-Yu: Me three. Sacred Magic: Yeah Moxy-Chan... I'm tired too... (Yawns) Let's go home, shall we? Moxy-Chan: Ok. Goodnight everyone! Everyone: Goodnight Moxy-Chan! (Everyone goes home. Meanwhile, we see Mint Chan behind a poison ivy bush) Mint Chan: (chuckles evily) I'm gonna get you volcano humanoids... Someday, I will kill you off... (Mint Chan sneezes) Mint Chan: This poison ivy is giving me an allergic reaction for some reason... (Episode ends) Category:Transcripts